Yoru wo kirau
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: [Future Fish][semi-AU] Torció la boca tras escuchar lo dicho por el comandante. Enarcó las cejas hacia abajo, en un ángulo forzado que le daba al rostro una apariencia disgustada. Centrando la vista en la mueca burlona de aquel hombre que parecía tener toda la intención de molestarlo.


_Los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores._ y **Aviso:** Este fanfiction es en respuesta de **"Te reto a escribir de…"**, perteneciente al **Foro _Iwatobi swim Club_**. Una disculpa de antemano a **Nox BadWolf **por la porquería de la que le hago entrega. No tengo perdón de Dios. Pero mi cerebro es un caos y el lemon al parecer, realmente, no se me da.

* * *

**Y**_oru wo kira**u**_

**P**or **A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

Torció la boca tras escuchar lo dicho por el comandante. Enarcó las cejas hacia abajo, en un ángulo forzado que le daba al rostro una apariencia disgustada. Centrando la vista en la mueca burlona de aquel hombre que parecía tener toda la intención de molestarlo.

"Su objetivo son solo mujeres, ¿cierto?", el sujeto —de pie— a lado suyo habló en un tono desinteresado que le hizo verlo de reojo.

"Pelirrojas", agregó el comandante sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio de lo que parecía ser roble.

"Me será más útil el que me empareje con una chica para este caso y no con...", le volteó a ver despectivamente, aunque fue breve lo hizo y Haruka frunció el entrecejo, todavía más, por lo que esas palabras cortadas habían tratado de decir.

"Yamazaki, nunca asignaría este caso a un miembro que piense no pueda resolverlo. Así que irás con Nanase", el jefe habló con los dedos entrelazados y apoyando la barbilla sobre ese nudo hecho fijando la mirada en Yamazaki. No agregó nada a esa conversación a la que parecía ajeno. No porque no quisiera, ya que era más que clara su renuencia a trabajar con ese sujeto, sino porque la actitud de Mikoshiba Seijuurou —comandante de la policía de Iwatobi— no había dejado pie a la más mínima pauta para sus quejas. "¿Entendido?", en la mirada puesta iba una clara opresión a la que Sousuke contestó devolviéndola con cierto aire de rebeldía que terminó de esfumarse cuando bajó la cabeza y le respondió en un tono resignado pero perezoso: "Aa"

A Seijuurou la sonrisa le surcó los labios, lleno de satisfacción: "Bien", mientras que él, Haru, no tuvo de otra más que tensar la mandíbula y resignarse de mala manera. "Den lo mejor de ustedes. En especial tu, Nanase", no dijo nada, se contuvo de hacerlo porque estaba seguro de que sí lo hacía las cosas habrían tomado un rumbo distinto, nada grato en lo absoluto, que tenía pensado evitar.

Ambos salieron de la oficina, dejando a un Mikoshiba que disfrutaba del momento entre sonrisas y un par de risas que hacían eco en la oficina. Siendo Haru el último en salir cerró la puerta detrás suyo. A una distancia prudente, o más bien exagerada el uno del otro. Tratándose como algo nocivo o peligroso. Deambularon por los pasillos iluminados con una luz de tonos azulosos pero opacos. El cielo, allá afuera, se encontraba nublado. La mezcla de grises —producto de las condiciones climáticas— revuelto con las de la mañana oculta tras el acumulo de gases en la atmosfera, le daba una gama gélida al día. La poca actividad en el edificio la empeoraba hasta cierto punto, ello y la seriedad de ambos. Volteó a ver el panorama y el calor empañando los vidrios le distrajo. No alcanzaba a distinguir con total claridad los jardines cercando las oficinas, pero sí la nieve que apenas comenzaba a acumularse en los rincones de las calles. Estaban en Febrero, y el invierno estaba plenamente instalado a lo ancho del pueblo. No le importó realmente, no cuando la humedad —que aunque fría— rondaba al ambiente.

Llegaron hasta el elevador, sin siquiera intercambiar un par de palabras. Cada uno, de manera bastante similar, intentaba no acercarse al otro. De ignorarse y evitar charlas innecesarias.

Así continuaron gran parte del trayecto hasta el estacionamiento de la policía. Allí se encontraban una serie de patrullas nuevas acondicionadas con lo mínimo necesario para desempeñar correctamente sus trabajos. Eligió desde que se adentraron al lugar la que llevaba por número 1409, sin embargo Sousuke se le adelantó, encontrándole abriendo la puerta de la que tenía como cifra el 0630. No ocultó su disgusto, y por primera vez abrió la boca para decirle en un tono hosco, amargo: "Oi, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo, Yamazaki?"

Sousuke dejó los dedos enredados en la manija de la puerta, se quedó erguido, con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese meditando sobre algo. Haru aguardó, molesto, llevando en la cara una expresión peligrosa, que amenazaba con romperse en cualquier momento. "Yo manejo. Yo decido", cuando lo dijo los ojos se asomaron dejando ver un tono verduzco y una emoción glacial que Haruka no pudo ignorar. Seguido de ello lo vio subirse al auto, colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, tomar el volante con la mano derecha y descansar la izquierda en la palanca de velocidades. Pero no le imitó, se quedó parado al lado contrario del auto, con los puños apretados y las cejas dibujando una especie de flecha en picada.

"Bájate", se lo exigió empleando un timbre distinto al anterior pero Sousuke no se movió, por el contrario se encorvó hacia el frente, apoyando ambos brazos en el volante y a su vez la barbilla en este. "Olvídalo", en un gesto vago, rebelde y en contra de sus deseos. La situación no tardó en explotar, debido a su terquedad y la del otro. Comenzando así una guerra, que aunque no resultó escandalosa sí bastante problemática debido a que durante ésta Sousuke había logrado mover lo suficiente la patrulla como para bloquearle la entrada y salida a las demás en un ademán de dejar atrás a Haruka, que seguía sin subirse.

El problema llegó a oídos del teniente que pasaba por allí acompañado de dos oficiales. Éste aguardó el tiempo suficiente antes de verse involucrado en la riña.

"¿No piensa detenerlos?", el oficial a su derecha interrogó sin apartar la vista de aquella escena tan ridícula. Esa en que Nanase buscaba detener el auto tirando del espejo retrovisor al echar todo su peso, mientras Yamazaki apretaba el acelerador sin mucha fuerza.

"_Geez_, no tengo otra opción", se rascó la nuca, dejando descansar la palma de la mano sobre el cuello antes de acercarse a ese par. "¡Sousuke, Haru!, ¿qué diablos está sucediendo?", su grito fue lo suficientemente audible para que el par de idiotas se detuviera.

"Rin", dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, volteándose a ver molestos, con miradas que pedían no imitarse. Matsuoka solo les miró, cansado de cierta forma, y soltando un suspiro por la actitud infantil mostrada segundos antes.

"Déjense de tonterías. Están causando un alboroto. La gente quiere salir y ustedes no hacen más que estorbar", la mano puesta en la cintura le daba una apariencia mandona, pero hasta cierto punto femenina que ninguno supo desconocer. "_Tsk_, ¿qué pasa por esas cabezas suyas?", el rostro se le deformó en una mueca cansina pero bella, que provocó en Haruka cierta vergüenza y culpa.

Apretó nuevamente los puños y dientes, desviando la cabeza a la izquierda. No quería admitir que ciertamente llevaba parte de la culpa, que incluso podría ser que fuese el único culpable, porque no iba a perder, no ante Yamazaki. Pero ahora que allí se encontraba Rin, no le restaban muchas opciones. Dejó caer los parpados, meditó un par de segundos y entonces se resolvió a subirse a la patrulla, todo ante la mirada complacida de Matsuoka.

* * *

La información dispuesta por el comandante hablaba acerca de un posible sujeto, que entraba en un rango de 24 a 28 años de edad, alto, de cabellos rosados, ojos violetas y tez blanca. Bien parecido y con una habilidad innata para agradar al sector femenino. Eso en base a testimonios dados por los nulos declarantes. A diferencia las víctimas manejaban un rango más amplio de edad, iban desde los 17 hasta los 32. Con distintas profesiones o trabajos. Y cada una de ellas pelirroja. Realmente, dejando de lado el hecho de que todas compartían el mismo tono de cabello, no había conexión importante. Salvo que los datos confirmaban que todas, en algún momento, tuvieron algo que ver con el presunto responsable antes de sus muertes. El patrón de cada asesinato, sí es que realmente lo era, difería bastante los unos de los otros. Iban desde degollaciones hasta disparos en las sienes. Una de ellas incluso había sido encontrada con el corazón reventado prácticamente con una escopeta. Cada una de ellas solteras, sin fortuna alguna.

Haru enarcó la ceja derecha en cierto detalle del caso. Sí no eran personas adineradas, no eran realmente objetivo para alguien necesitado de efectivo, y todo esto llevaba pinta de ser un crimen pasional. Pero, ¿qué buscaban esas mujeres que dejaban de lado su integridad física e incluso la vida? Algo no le cuadraba. El por qué de esa actitud en las féminas así como el hecho de que más de alguna poseía una estadística controversial en sus cuentas bancarias. El historial económico de varias era un caos, una pérdida total. Tal vez ellas solo querían algo de afecto y una salida fácil a sus problemas monetarios, al fin y al cabo la profesión del presunto responsable daba para solucionar finanzas sin dificultad alguna.

"Estamos cerca", Sousuke giró el volante a la derecha, en la calle que hacía intersección con un laboratorio de renombre en el que trabajaba uno de sus kouhais. La curva la tomó rápido y eso le hizo balancearse en el asiento. Por ello no quería que ese tipo manejara, curiosamente cada vez que ambos iban en el mismo auto se le olvidaban las consideraciones que bien tenía hacia Rin, y bueno prácticamente solo con él.

Pronto se adentraron a una zona privada llena de casas enormes y apartamentos lujosos. Sí el sospechoso principal vivía aquí el dinero no era un problema como bien lo espetaba la información, entonces, ¿es que solo estaba cansado de los lujos y comodidades que su posición le proporcionaban que había encontrado algo más excitante en asesinar mujeres que en ir a los clubes importantes del pueblo?

Aparcaron cerca de un complejo de apartamentos que gritaban en sus líneas y sus firmes como estructurados muros derroches insignificantes de dinero.

"Es aquí", Sousuke retiró la llave del auto para bajar de este y echarle un largo vistazo al edificio. 15 pisos y cada uno atestado de bancarios, ejecutivos, actores y artistas adinerados. Haru le imitó, pero fijó la mirada en el 9 nivel, puesto que allí debían de encontrar al principal sospechoso. Yamazaki fue el primero en avanzar, pero tras dar tres pasos le llamó en un tono serio, demasiado seco, más de lo normal: "Nanase", Haru volvió la vista a él, pero sin mover ni un solo dedo para oír lo aquello que tenía para decir: "No te metas en mi camino". No le sorprendió, por el contrario, lo encontró irritante, demasiado engreído y egoísta puesto que estaban allí, los dos, para resolver este caso. Y el peligro constante como factor no podía ser ignorado, no debía. Prácticamente Sousuke lo estaba sacando de la jugada, como sí con el bastara. No respondió, no se dignó a hacerlo, porque no pensaba seguir esa ridícula petición que llevaba más apariencia de orden.

Al fondo, justo en el centro, de la planta baja se localizaba el ascensor. Sousuke no esperó a que llegara para oprimir el botón del 9 piso, tampoco hizo el intento de mantener la puerta abierta obligándolo a acelerar el paso y brincar al interior de este. Le fulminó con la mirada pero no tuvo efecto en ese sujeto que lo ignoró olímpicamente.

Durante la subida ambos revisaron sus armas. A una de sus pistolas le faltaba un par de balas que de forma rápida y precisa introdujo en esta. Las bombas de gas, hasta un par de granadas, todo se hallaba en su lugar. Aguardó sin recargarse en las paredes del elevador, y Sousuke lo imitó. Con los ojos puestos en la puerta aguardaron a que la cabina se detuviera. La puerta se corrió dejando a la vista un largo pasillo de un suelo tan oscuro y brillante que daba la sensación de un agujero negro. Haru no fue el único que dudó en dar un paso, también lo Yamazaki lo hizo. Pero fue éste último el que se animó a descender del ascensor. La tranquilidad de los alrededores le agudizaron los sentidos. La puerta con el número 0202 ocultaba al sujeto que buscaban. Sousuke golpeó con el dorso de la mano un par de veces, incluso oprimió el timbre pero no hubo respuesta.

La quietud rondándoles les permitió escuchar el ruido de lo que se asemejaba a una riña al otro lado de la entrada. Sin embargo la voz que más se alzaba era la de una mujer. Joven, probablemente, que no dejaba de gritar. El contenido de sus berridos no se alcanzaba a distinguir, tampoco se clarificaba por más que pegaran el oído a la puerta. Quizá debido al material de esta o de la misma arquitectura del lugar. Solo se oían como susurros, aunque sí la voz de la mujer era capaz de atravesar las estructuras tenía que estar furiosa o desesperada. Y ambos optaron por la segunda opción.

Sousuke no tardó en arremeter contra la puerta embistiéndola con el cuerpo y forzando así el cerrojo de esta. El estruendo del choque resonó a lo largo del pasillo y al fondo del departamento. Las voces callaron súbitamente.

"No pagaré por ello", se lo dijo tras introducirse en el lugar. Sousuke solo fingió no escucharlo.

Se condujeron hasta el centro donde se hallaba la sala de estar, en ella, encontraron las siluetas de dos personas. Las pocas luces que entraban por los ventanales corridos y el fulgor de las letras neones del reproductor de música tocando a un nivel bastante bajo, eran las únicas fuentes de iluminación. En el sofá uno de los individuos se encontraba recostado mientras que la otra silueta se hallaba encima de esta. Se acercaron con precaución. Y la primera interrogante vino de la persona sentada sobre la otra.

"¿Quiénes son?", ella era la chica, o al menos la persona que se escuchara cuando estaban en el pasillo.

"La policía. Así que pon las manos donde podamos verlas", Sousuke ordenó sin perder tiempo, Haru lo supo porque aunque no era notorio la chica sostenía un arma —seguramente— que apuntaba con firmeza la frente de la persona recostada.

"Olvídalo", la mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un aspecto prepotente, burlón sin apartar la pistola de su lugar.

"Mari-_san_ creo que deberías hacerle caso a este amable caballero", hubo algo en lo dicho, no, en la voz que lo dijo, porque Sousuke se congeló al instante y esto desconcertó como alarmó a Haru. El hombre, porque era uno, probó apartar el arma con el revés de su mano pero la señorita no se lo permitió. Su respuesta fue hostil porque enseguida de ese intento le reventó el pómulo con la empuñadura."Ugh", el chico apretó los dientes para no gritar, saliéndole un gemido algo extraño. La dama lucía nerviosa, demasiado, y el caos emocional como mental se notaba a leguas. Esto no iba a ser nada sencillo.

"¡Cállate!, no digas nada. Sí no piensas decir que te quedarás a mi lado, no hables, no" , la aguja percutora del arma hacía un especie de tintineo causado por el temblor incesante de la mujer. Si no actuaban con cuidado alguien saldría lastimado y el daño sería irreparable.

Haru comenzó de forma inconsciente a analizar la situación, las posibles vías y los riesgos que cada una de ellas acarreaba mientras que Sousuke seguía con ese aturdimiento ganado al escuchar la voz del hombre que estaba seguro era el sospechoso principal. No se preocupó lo suficiente no hasta que le oyó decir con una voz ahogada y preocupada: "Kisumi"

Haru cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos, de esas ideas para salir librados de esta, al entender de quién se trataba. Shigino, Shigino Kisumi, su compañero de secundaria, el de Rin y Sousuke, de ese sujeto irritante y confianzudo.

De un amigo.

"¿Estás seguro, Yamazaki?", sabía que eso era estúpido, pero Haruka no estaba del todo seguro. Sí, conocía acerca del trabajo como modelo de Shigino, que incluso era uno de los mejores pagados, pero, ¿por qué alguien como él había terminado en algo tan desastroso y enfermo como esto? ¿realmente él era el culpable de todas esas muertes? ¿qué lo impulsaba a hacer todo esto? Pero quizás, solo quizás, él no tenía nada que ver con ello. Después de todo, la situación del momento parecía indicar que era Kisumi la víctima y no ella.

Yamazaki no se molestó en contestar, sino en apuntar con su revólver a la mujer.

"Muévete", gruñó al dar un paso al frente que provocó asombro en la chica. Ésta no tardó en reaccionar sobresaltándose pero sin despegar el arma de la frente de Shigino.

"N-no te acerques", aunque probó exigirle sonó más a una súplica y ello reveló las dudas en esa mujer. Haru por su parte permaneció atrás atento a cada movimiento que Sousuke ejecutó. "No lo permitiré. No permitiré que nadie me separe de Kisumi-_kun_"

"Mari-_san_", Shigino sonrío lastimoso, con la mejilla enrojecida, al ver la desesperación de la chica. Pero aunque la demanda de Sousuke sonó hosca la chica no la acató. Por el contrario, decidió cambiar de objetivo y le apuntó a este.

Haruka se inquietó lo suficiente como para palparse la pistola colgando del cinturón. Dejó la mano encima de esta para desenfundar en cualquier segundo.

"Baja el arma", sugirió pero no fue amable, en lo absoluto, e intento dar un segundo paso al que la chica no supo responder de forma inteligente.

Apretó el gatillo de forma instintiva y la pólvora explotó arrojando a toda velocidad la bala. Haruka se movió primero, mucho antes de que Sousuke lo hiciera, tacleándolo en el acto, evitando así que el disparo le atravesara.

"_Ngh_", Sousuke tensó la mandíbula cuando impactaron contra el suelo. Haru se incorporó de inmediato, en una maniobra impresionante y sin titubear le disparó a la mujer, se cercioró de evitar puntos vitales sin embargo la chica en su desesperación se descontroló volcando toda la precaución de Haru en su contra. Dejando que uno de los tiros le diera justo en el diafragma.

Se desplomó en segundos que a Kisumi le parecieron un milenio. La sangre corriendo presurosa del cuerpo de la chica no tardó en inundar la habitación de un aroma dulce, ferroso, y Shigino anonado se incorporó para hincarse a su lado.

Los cabellos regados cubriéndole el rostro le despertaron un deseo, y sin pensarlo Kisumi los tomó entre sus dedos, acariciándolos, procurando sonreír de lado aún cuando no debía hacerlo.

Y Haruka no pudo apartar la mirada de ellos, y Sousuke de él.

* * *

"¡Woaoh!, eso fue increíble, Haru", Kisumi no dejaba de exclamar con la mirada radiante y los labios curvados en muecas que lo hacían lucir demasiado extasiado, acerca de lo asombroso que había sido su movimiento. No respondió a ninguno de sus afectos, tampoco se dignó siquiera a preguntarle cómo se encontraba, porque era evidente que no se veía ni mínimamente afectado. Por el contrario, y eso sí que resultaba bastante anormal. Porque nadie, ni siquiera él, se había mostrado tan tranquilo tras presenciar la muerte de alguien.

Sousuke se acercó después de hablar con los paramédicos que le informaron acerca del estado de la víctima. El disparo que reventara su diafragma había sido la causa, aún cuando ellos hubieran arribado al lugar a tiempo no había mucho que se pudiera hacer. Haruka lo sabía, y por ello había tratado de evitarlo, sin embargo las cosas nunca solían salir como uno quería.

Los refuerzos hicieron acto de presencia, pero para entonces todo estaba prácticamente resulto.

"Luces bastante tranquilo. ¿Siquiera entiendes la gravedad de todo esto?", Sousuke presionó con la yema del dedo pulgar la zona amoratada en el rostro de Kisumi quien de inmediato entrecerró los ojos y se quedó audiblemente.

"¡_Ouch_!, eso duele, Sousuke, deten-¡_ugh_!", pero éste no hizo caso, por el contrario oprimió más fuerte y Haruka solo pudo encontrar la escena demasiado estúpida y de cierta manera ver la cara de sufrimiento de Shigino le produjo una curiosa satisfacción.

"Por supuesto que la entiendo. Es solo que", logró zafarse de la severa mano sintiendo aún una especie de palpitar por debajo de la piel en aquella zona. "Entiendo por qué hizo lo que hizo Mari_-san_", la voz salió melancólica y le siguió una mirada débil pero que pese a ello continuaba brillando. "Cuando quieres a alguien tanto que no puedes soportarlo, hay un momento en el que tu razón se pierde y haces cosas un tanto intensas"

Ni Sousuke ni Haru respondieron a las palabras de Kisumi, y cuando a uno de los dos se decidió por replicar la presencia de cierto individuo le interrumpió.

"Así que todo este alboroto es a causa tuya, Kisumi"

"¡Rin!", el chico prácticamente dejo de lado su lamentable fachada para correr, literal, hasta Matsuoka que le miraba con la ceja enarcada y la mano apoyada en la cintura, en esa pose atractiva pero desinteresada. "Hee~, adoro la forma en que luce ese uniforme en ti. En especial cuando _esta _parte que resalta el cinturón atado por encima de tus caderas", Kisumi extendió la mano para delinear con suavidad la curvatura de aquella parte en la anatomía de Rin, sin conseguir una respuesta satisfactoria. Porque Matsuoka ni siquiera se inmutó, le dejó hacer, pero no consiguió nada y eso aunque lo desconcertó no le robó la sonrisa de la boca.

"Y fuiste tú, Haru, quien solucionó todo, ¿eh?", ignorado a Shigino, Rin habló procurando mirar de reojo a Sousuke, burlándose de él.

"No realmente", respondió secamente, procurando desviar la vista a lado contrario de Yamazaki.

La actitud de los dos captó la atención de Kisumi, quien repuesto de la indiferencia con la que le tratase Rin se quedó analizándoles.

Los trámites, las declaraciones y evidencias conseguidas se llevaron a la estación de policía, Rin, se encargó de ello alegando que los dos debían de descansar. Pero antes de partir, y de llevarse a Kisumi, el principal sospechoso que había resultado ser una víctima más, éste se acercó a Sousuke mientras Rin y Haruka discutían sobre algo con respecto a la puerta destruida y todo el caos dejado en la habitación.

"Ne, Sousuke", el aludido no se movió de su lugar, lugar desde el cual se encontraba mirando a Rin y Haru, pero con cierto interés en éste último. "¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado de alguien?", no necesitaba que le respondiera, no sentía que fuera así, por ello continuó, "Yo sí. Y esto me ha demostrado que no importa cuanta gente conozca, o que se parezcan a esa persona. Nunca será lo mismo"

"¿Por ello decidiste que fueran pelirrojas?", incluso la joven que respondía por el nombre de Mari también lo era, aunque entre las víctimas anteriores se encontraban varias que no eran pelirrojas naturales, como bien lo era ese teniente que ahora discutía con Haruka al frente.

"No funcionó. No lo hará. Por ello creo que dejaré de buscar aquello que tengo ante mí en otro lado"

"No te ve de esa manera"

"Lo sé. Pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿sabes?, el quererlo"

"Solo no lo hagas llorar"

"Pero ¿qué dices?, jamás lo haría. Aun cuando adoro como luce su cara cada vez que lo hace"

"_Tsk_"

Sousuke le empujó la cara, sin decoro, para abrirse paso hasta Rin, dejando a Kisumi atrás fingiendo un lloriqueo bastante incómodo. Rin se despidió de ellos, agradeciendo el arduo trabajo, felicitándoles a su manera y llevándose consigo a Shigino, quien estaba más que encantado dejando anonadados a varios miembros de la policía y del sector salud por su actitud alegre frente a un evento de este tipo.

El problema se había resuelto, a pesar de que no terminó de una manera agradable. Las mujeres asesinadas habían sido víctimas de los celos de la chica llamada Mari, aquella que encontraran en el departamento de Kisumi. Su amor se transformó en una obsesión peligrosa que terminó en convertirla en un monstruo, pero Shigino entendía el por qué lo de sus acciones y por ello nunca se había dignado a denunciarla, porque de cierta manera, anormal, admitía que él hubiera hecho lo mismo, por estar con esa persona que tanto amaba.

Cuando Sousuke se acercó hasta la patrulla le sorprendió encontrar a Haru ya arriba de esta. No soltó palabra alguna, solo se limitó a subir y encender el auto para empezar a manejar por las calles oscuras, apenas sí iluminadas.

Durante el transcurso del viaje algo empezó a molestarle. Mentira, sabía que desde que hablara con Kisumi ese sentimiento se le había instalado. Algo de lo dicho por ese idiota le tenía de esa manera. Y estaba seguro de que estaba relacionado con el tipo que iba a lado suyo con esa cara inexpresiva e irritante.

Enterró las uñas al volante antes de decidirse a abrir la boca y decir: "Por lo de antes", hizo una pausa, y aguardó a que el auto hiciera se encontrara con la zona parcialmente iluminada para continuar: "Gracias", no se dio cuenta de que Haruka le volteó a ver con asombro, que las pupilas se le incendiaron y que el azul de sus iris se intensificó. Pero el gesto se esfumó de inmediato, y Haru solo replicó un escueto: "No ha sido nada", que sonó bastante forzado.

Cierto era que le debía, para su mala fortuna, la vida a Nanase y que éste le respondiera de esa forma lo pudría aún más. Sí, Kisumi le había dicho que tratar de buscar lo que no necesitaba ser buscado era una pésima idea. Que por más que se engañara la mentira no duraría lo suficiente. Y Sousuke sabía, mejor que nadie, que por más que ignorara a Nanase, por más que intentara alejarse de éste, no podía. Y allí estaba la prueba de ello. La vida, las situaciones se empeñaban en juntarlos y no conformes con ello de atarlos de una forma mal sana como lo era esta, en que Sousuke no seguiría vivo si a Nanase no hubiese saltado para salvarle.

No se dio cuenta de que detuvo el auto, tampoco de que Haru le observaba de manera penetrante.

Apoyó la frente encima del volante, encorvó la espalda y desde esa posición habló: "Esto no volverá a suceder. Así que presta atención", no le dio el tiempo suficiente para que éste entendiera el significado de sus palabras porque ya se había movido hasta él, lo necesario para poder besarle los labios. "Nanase"

Y lo hizo de una forma salvaje, ansiosa y bruta. Comiéndose las palabras, el reniego y la sequedad de Haruka.

Concentrándose únicamente en su boca, en la suavidad de sus labios, en la humedad de la lengua que se movía contra la suya y en el calor de ambos. Por ello no se percató de que mientras él se preocupaba por darle rienda suelta a sus instintos, Haruka le esposaba la mano derecha al volante. Se percató de ello hasta que se le antojó tomarle el rostro. "¿Ah?", frunció el entrecejo y tiró un par de veces sin creerse del todo en la situación en la que se hallaba ahora. "Nanase", le llamó, tranquilo, con cierta serenidad, sin apartar la vista de las esposas cernidas firmemente al volante y a su muñeca. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Quién debe prestarla eres tu, Yamazaki", entrecerró los ojos, conteniendo sus deseos por golpearlo cuando volteó a verlo y éste prácticamente se estaba mofando de él. Tenía una sonrisa curvándole los labios y la mirada chispeaba como el fuego. Haruka reptó hasta él, y en un movimiento veloz bajó el respaldo del asiento, acercando la boca hasta su oído para susurrarle un claro: "Quédate quieto"

No pudo hacerlo no cuando Haru comenzó a besarle la oreja y a descender por su cuello hasta llegar al pecho. Cada beso depositado le estremeció, y como pudo se resistió a mostrar signos de estarlo disfrutando. Pero ello avivó más los deseos de Haruka por escucharlo, obligándolo a que abriera por completo la camisa de su uniforme. Descubriendo su pecho torneado y dignamente trabajado. Los largos y fríos dedos acariciaron con destreza sus pezones, torciendo, oprimiendo y tirando suavemente de ellos. Y aunque apretó los dientes tan fuerte como pudo, su cuerpo empezó a traicionarlo. La temperatura aumentada en el interior del automóvil no ayudó ni un poco. Por el contrario, lo empeoró. Y Sousuke comenzó a sentirse sofocado. Trató de resistirse, de sacárselo de encima al empujarlo con la mano libre pero Haruka no se lo permitió, no cuando le sujetó firmemente de la muñeca. Ese sujeto resultó ser bastante fuerte. Pero aún así continuó lo hizo hasta que la rodilla del otro chocó contra sus genitales. Ese movimiento lo sacó de balance, y se vio obligado a morderse el labio para no soltar un gemido. Las cosas tomaron un ritmo demasiado rápido, lo cual no le permitía enterarse de todo lo que ocurría. Por ello no se percató de cuando fue que Haruka desabrochó sus pantalones ni tampoco de cuando bajó la bragueta para introducir la mano hasta su miembro. Las caricias se hicieron con ahínco, logrando que se endureciera en segundos.

Pensó en mantener el control cuando los dedos de Haru apretaron la punta de su masculinidad. Creyó que se correría por la descarga eléctrica que le atravesó el cuerpo, pero no sucedió. Inhaló hondo, un par de veces, las necesarias para recuperar un poco de estabilidad, sin embargo la perdió cuando las yemas de Nanase hicieron contacto con la entrada de su recto. "Oi, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo?", quería saberlo, de verdad que así era. Porque de entre todos los escenarios, que no admitiría haber imaginado, a lado de Haruka, este sin duda era uno de los que nunca surcaron sus pensamientos. No, no iba a permitir que ese odioso sujeto lo dominara, no de esta forma ni en este tiempo.

Pero Haruka continuó, ignorando su pregunta, dibujando círculos pequeños en su ano. "Quédate quieto", le oyó decir con una voz un tanto gutural. ¿Se estaba conteniendo?, quiso ver su expresión pero la poca luz y el flequillo de Haruka se lo impidieron.

Los movimientos se detuvieron, y uno de los dígitos, el índice presionó ligeramente la entrada. Se tensó justo en el instante en que lo hizo. En una respuesta natural del cuerpo. Pero esa respuesta no detuvo las acciones de Haruka que volvió a ejercer presión en contra de todo. No lo consiguió, no del todo y entonces fue que se detuvo. Pronto se revolvió los bolsillos para sacar de estos un pequeño paquete de colores metálicos y escandalosos. "Kisumi dijo que esto te ayudará", lo abrió para verter el contenido en sus manos. Parecía ser una especie de loción o gel, no estaba del todo seguro. Y hasta que su cerebro procesó lo que bien podría ser fue que reaccionó en un intento por incorporarse. "¡¿Cuándo?!"

"Antes de que Rin se lo llevara", Haru explicó rápido para seguir con su tarea. Esta ocasión el índice logró penetrarlo. Tomándole por sorpresa, y arqueando la espalda sin desearlo.

"_Ngh_, e-se maldito bastardo"

"Relájate", la tensión ejercida por sus músculos mantenían quieto el dígito de Haruka, por ello se lo pidió. Pero no lo complació, ni un solo momento.

"Olvídalo", le dijo tratando de soportar la incomodidad de tenerlo dentro.

"Yamazaki", y así hubiera sido hasta que Haruka lo llamó en un tono firme, decidido, dejando esa entonación tirana y arrogante que le desarmó de inmediato.

"_Mierda_", se maldijo internamente por ceder, poder dejarle hacer lo que quería.

Jugó lo necesario allá abajo, agregando un par de dedos más. Al inicio lo halló desagradable, incómodo, pero tras el pasar del tiempo su cuerpo pareció acostumbrarse. Y la erección de su miembro se mantuvo constante. A pesar de las sensaciones placenteras que sustituyeron con rapidez a las dolorosas, no dejó escapar ni un solo gemido o jadeo. Haru no se molestó más en ese hecho, porque por la forma en que movía los dedos dentro de su recto le contaba que estaba ansiando más llevar a cabo otra cosa que oírlo lloriquear.

El trabajo allá abajo se terminó, Sousuke se preparó mentalmente a lo siguiente. No se atrevió a mirarlo, prefirió fijar la vista en el techo de la patrulla, en imaginarse sí el cielo nocturno estaba repleto de estrellas, y en los absurdos sentimientos que sentía por ese sujeto.

Sintió como le alzó las caderas al sujetarle del trasero. Cerró los ojos y aguardó.

Haruka se posicionó entre sus piernas, guiando con certeza su masculinidad hasta la entrada de Sousuke. Presionó, firme, constante hasta lograr adentrarse. La estreches del conducto lo recibió, y gruñó por lo bajo. Sousuke en cambio apretó los puños, intentado no gritar por el acto. Una vez adentro, completamente, esperó. No supo cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero aunque hubieran sido años, Sousuke lo halló insuficiente.

El primer movimiento fue lento, despacio, suave y Haruka procuró mantener el control, pero cuando comenzó a hacerse constante no pudo evitarlo y arremetió duramente. Desesperado y ansioso embistió el interior de Yamazaki, procurando llegar hasta lo más recóndito de este. Queriendo sentirlo, probarlo y ver que tanto había en ese sitio ajeno, inalcanzable, para él.

El climax llegó, poderoso, salvaje y ambos dejaron escapar el producto del éxtasis sentido. Sousuke imaginó que terminaría así, pero Haruka no pensaba igual. A eso le siguió un par de veces más, las necesarias para que el amanecer los encontrara varados en alguna callejuela de la ciudad.

La actividad dejó lo suficientemente cansado a Yamazaki, a diferencia de Nanase que ya se encontraba despierto. Se bajó del auto, dejando recostado y con ambas chaquetas encima a Yamazaki. El sol apenas si se vislumbraba, y el cielo llevaba una apariencia opaca, fría que contrastaba con los tonos rosados y purpúreos de la mañana. Torció la boca, pero esta vez los labios dibujaron una mueca socarrona que dejaba en claro lo poco que Haruka disfrutaba trabajar con Sousuke. En especial por las noches.

* * *

**N/A** Adelante, no se contenga, estoy esperando ansiosa sus pedradas, porque las merezco. No es sarcasmo, créame que no y hágalo, de lo contrario querré saltar a la avenida más cercana con esperanzas de morir atropellada.


End file.
